


Nervous askings

by CatThatWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asking Out, F/F, Fluff, Mei is oblivious, Very much so gay, Zarya is a big goof, Zarya is just a very nervous ball of toned fluff, oof gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatThatWrites/pseuds/CatThatWrites
Summary: Zarya attempts to ask Mei out





	Nervous askings

It had been quite a day at overwatch headquarters, Mei was stressed at the thought of having to go on another mission tomorrow. Today’s Mission’s problems were mostly caused by Junkrat’s explosion of the target. At least he got the job done. Mei was caught up in her thoughts so much that she didn’t hear the loud sound of boots coming up behind her. “Mei!” Zarya bellowed. Mei squeaked and stopped in her tracks, turning on her boots to face Zarya, “Zarya, please do not scare me like that.” She pushes up her glasses.  
“Sorry, Mei I just need to ask you a question.” She said, shifting her weight from one leg to the other  
“Well?”  
“Sorry um-“ Zarya’s face turned bright red  
“Zarya are you alright?”  
Zarya covered her face with her hands  
“Do you want me to go get Angela? Or Ana?”  
“No it’s just I like you.”  
“Oh. I like you too, Zarya!”  
“You do?” Zarya lowered her hands  
“Yes! You are a lovely friend.” Mei looked up at Zarya and smiled at her  
“Gah.”  
“Zarya are you sure you’re okay?” Mei gave her a concerned look  
“Yes Mei, I am fine. Just words are not coming out of my mouth.” She smiled  
“Oh.” Mei laughed a bit, “We are friends, you can tell me anything!”  
“I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.”  
“Oh” Mei looked down and shuffled her boots  
“Not that way, I mean-“ Zarya sighed, “I wish to Court you.”  
“Court me?” Mei gave her a confused look  
“Date you, in more modern terms.” She gave a nervous laugh  
“Oh.”  
“You don’t have to reply now or-“ Zarya ran her hands through her own hair  
“Of course!”  
“What?”  
“Of course I’d like to date you!” Mei blushes  
“Oh! Great!” Zarya smiled  
Mei smiled, “Can we discuss the details later? I’m quite tired.”  
“Of course! Goodnight, Mei.”  
“Goodnight, Zarya.”  
Mei was smiling all the way back to her room, and Zarya did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I loved writing it! This ship is one of my favorites because they’re so cute together!


End file.
